Fruit Soup Wank
On Aug. 16, 2015, a nonny started a thread just to discuss soup. It went fine for a few screens, until one nonny expressed sadness that “it’s been too hot for soup,” ''particularly tom yum gai and seafood pho. When cold fruit soup, which ''“requires very little time on the stove,” was suggested to them, they retorted, : Fruit soup is not what I need by any stretch of the imagination, lacking both hot spice and unami. : It's a kind impulse but confusingly unresponsive to a post which mentioned Tom Yum Gai and seafood pho. Lectured on their tone by a DA, Anti-Fruit Soup Nonny insisted, : In actual fact, that was as kind as I could be when faced with the words "fruit soup." : There was much deletion involved in that comment, and even more in this one. Yet another DA upped the ante by chiming in, “Fruit soup! Barf forever.” This kicked off a long argument over whether such sentiment is an example of [http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/153946.html?thread=821081946#cmt821081946 immaturity, “limited taste and unwillingness to try new things”]'' or whether it was accurate because fruit soup ''“is just runny fruit.” The newer DA also opined that defended the second one by claiming that “accusing me of immaturity for not being able to stomach a nursery food meant to disguise canned and dried fruit that's past its sell by point is pretty gormless.” The ensuing portion of the discourse revolved around whether the AFSNs were rude or whether other nonnies should “relax” and learn to cope with people expressing vehement disagreement with their tastes. A wild OAA (or two) also appeared. One memer responded to AFSN 1 with, : How about I call you an immature little chickenshit for being so over the top goddamn stupid, on top of displaying a truly astounding level of pig ignorance in your attempts to deliver something vaguely resembling an insult? : Would that make you feel better, little one? OTOH, when AFSN 1 explained that they have tried “several sorts of fruit soup” and found all of them lacking, they were asked by another nonny, “Are you Winterfox?” This theory was defended with the argument that both Winterfox and AFSN 1 are “in love with long words, and rude as fuck.” (It was not pointed out that AFSN 1 had not threatened anyone with acid or dog rape and that therefore this comparison might be a biiiiiiiit of a stretch.) Meanwhile, AFSN 2 tendered an apology: “A lot of this is my fault. SORRY MEME! I promise never to drink gin and put ‘barf forever’ in a comment again. Maybe.” In another comment they piped up: “HEY I am the immature child who said 'barf forever' - you've already told me off. NO SOUP FOR YOU.” The wank drew metacommentary as well, such as on whether it was real or “an elaborate meme joke designed to play off of our legendary wanky tendencies when it comes to food.” In response to the question “Why is it always food that causes some of the worst wanks?”, an OEA provided a very earnest answer. Also, there was this observation: : If there's one thing I've learned from my years here, it's that the most low-stakes and stupidly random discussion topics produce the most amazing wanks. (Though admittedly part of it is probably just the "wow, I did not see that coming" factor.) In honor of this wank, a nonny wrote a filk titled “Don't mess with my fruit soup” (a parody of “Don't Mess with My Toot Toot”). Category:Food Wank